


Dear Theodosia and Philip

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, First Crush, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: When Alexander learns of his son, Philip's crush on Theodosia Burr, he races to tell his colleague. But will the two men put their past differences aside and let the friendship blossom?





	Dear Theodosia and Philip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @lamsandmullettetext for the idea! (Tumblr)

It was a bright sunny day and Philip Hamilton was sitting beside the window, on the couch, working on one of his drawings, when his father walked into the room and sit down with him. 

"Hey Philip," Alexander Hamilton said. "Whatcha drawing?" The boy threw down his crayon and hugged his father. 

"I'm drawing a turtle with flowers under the sun, Daddy, wanna see?" 

"Yes, of course!" Alexander practically squealed. Seeing his son's artwork was the only thing that excited him more than being chosen for the Constitutional Convention. Philip handed the drawing to his father.

"Ahh, it's beautiful!" Alexander gushed. "Daddy's ex-boyfriend would be so proud of you!"

"In heaven?" Philip asked, beaming with pride. It felt so special to be compared to John Laurens, the man whom his father and mother spoke so highly of, from his bravery in battle, to his plans for a black soldier regiment, and not to mention, his art skills.

"Yes, all the way up in heaven." Alexander laughed. "But unfortunately that's not what I came to talk to you about." 

"It's not?" Philip asked softly, feeling a little disappointed. 

"I heard you might have a little crush on someone." Alexander started, grinning. Philip blushed as red as the crimson curtains behind him.

"Mommy told you that!" The nine-year-old accused his father. 

"Yes, she did." Eliza had told her husband when he came home late the previous night. 

"But it's okay if you don't what to tell me who it is." Philip looked down, tears filling his eyes. 

"I just don't know if I should.." Alexander put a hand on his son's shoulder. 

"Philip, no matter who it is, I won't get mad. If it's a girl, boy, gender fluid, or whoever, that's fine. I'm personally acquainted with so many men like me, the Baron Von Steuben, and-"

"It's Theodosia Burr!" Philip blurted out. Alexander stared at his son. "The girl I like is Theodosia Burr." 

"It's three AM." was all Burr could manage.

"Can we confer, sir?" Hamilton pleaded. He looked so helpless, shivering in the cold. 

"Fine. What's the matter?" Burr demanded. 

"You're as good a father as me." 

"Okay..." the Princeton prodigy replied uneasily. Hamilton sighed.

"I told my son I wouldn't get mad at him if he told me who his crush was, and he said it was your daughter." Aaron Burr blinked. 

"Theodosia," Burr repeated slowly.

"Yes," Hamilton said. "Theodosia." 

"No, no way. Absolutely not." 

"Burr, I'm not asking for them to get married! I just want Philip to fully experience his first crush. Just a playdate or something, jeez." Burr thought for a moment.

"Maybe," he said and closed the door.

Ten-year-old Theodosia Burr raced into her family's kitchen. She threw down her backpack and hugged her father.

"Daddy!" she cried. Burr smiled and picked her up into his arms.

"How was school, Theodosia?" he asked, eager to hear about his daughter's accomplishments. Theodosia frowned.

"We learned about Nathan Hale and Benjamin Tallmadge today and I raised my hand to answer all of the questions, but Mr. Lee kept calling on the boys over me." "He did?" Burr's fist tightened. 

"And as we were packing up to go home, Samuel Seabury and George III told me that girls couldn't be smart or read books."

"But girls can read books and learn, right, Theodosia? Anyone can no matter their gender identity." 

"I know, Daddy." the little girl replied. "But you didn't even let me tell you how Thomas Paine's son almost punched them in the face when they said that!" Burr laughed. 

"Serves those rich kids right. Their fathers were terrible, cowardly men." Burr put his daughter back down on the ground. 

"But Theodosia, that's what I wanted to talk you to about actually..." 

"It's not?" Theodosia asked, her eyes widening.

"No," Burr replied softly. The pair sat on the couch together. 

"Is Philip Hamilton in your class at school?" Theodosia nodded her head. 

"Yes!" she cried. 

"What's he like?" Burr continued. His daughter's small body sunk into the dark couch. 

"He's pretty loud and rambunctious. But he's smart and is pretty nice to everyone. Even Charles Adams, who gets bullied for liking boys." Aaron Burr thought silently for a moment. 

"Listen, would you maybe like to have a playdate with Philip?" the man said, wringing his hands. "He really likes you." Theodosia jumped up and down and hugged her father. 

"Yes, of course, Daddy! I'd love a new friend!" Theodosia ran off to play outside, leaving Burr alone. The man pulled out his cell phone and began typing an email. 

Alexander Hamilton, 

My daughter would be thrilled to have your Philip come over for a playdate very soon. As long as he doesn’t try anything funny with my Theodosia. They’re only ten years old, but I’ve witnessed firsthand how you tomcat Hamilton men are. Maybe we should begin to reconsider the way we’ve acted to one another. After all, it’s been a number of years since our little dueling incident. It all seems ridiculous now, my colleague. I think we should let dear Philip and Theodosia be friends. 

I have the honor to be your obedient servant,  
A.Burr 

Hamilton heard his phone buzz and picked it up to read Burr's email.

"Reconsider the way we've acted to each other? Yeah, right," he said to himself. Theodosia and Philip did have their playdate and became the best of friends, both of them blushing at the sight of their "secret" crushes, but Alexander and Aaron still bickered non stop whenever they had to drop the two off somewhere or be in each other's presence at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or criticism? I had a hard time with the ending, specifically since this idea was from a Tumblr post.


End file.
